Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności Fnat część 1
W korporacji ... ( Do sali wchodzą członkowie rady ) Szef : ( w cieniu - odwraca się ) Panowie ... wezwałem was tu w celu opracowania strategi ekonomicznej na następne 20 lat . Przyjmuje każdą propozyce umożliwijąca wytworzenie nam samodzielnego Monopolu bez potrzeby Koncernu . Pracownik ': Stwórzmy Pizzerie z robotami roznoszącymi pizze w raz z ludźmi pracującymi za głodowe pęsje ? '''Szef ': ... Ktoś jeszcze ? '''Pracownik : W zasadzie to jestem tu tylko ja ... Szef : ( patrzy się na woźnego ) Stanisław : ( cisza ) Szef ': Dobra niech będzie , jak cię zwą ? '''Pracownik ': Zbigniew 'Szef ': Doskonale Stachu , idź i otwórz biznes ... Kilka lat później ... '''Dzienikarz : Tuż za mną stoi nowa rewolucyjna Pizzeria jej koszt sięgał 200 tysięcy dolarów , jak widać chętnych nie brakuje ( w tle ludzie taranują drzwi ) ( W środku ... obrońcy ... ) Oficer ''': Łucznicy ! ( Łucznicy Napinają łuki i celują w stronę drzwi , drzwi zaczynają puszczać z zawiasów z karzdym uderzeniem - Wojownicy Wyciągają miecze ) ( Armia Wieśniaków Wywarza Drzwi ... ) '''Oficer : Ognia ! ( Strzały padają na klijętów - przebijają się do sali ) Dziennikarz : ( W tle Bitwa ) To niewątpliwie przyjazne miejsce jest własnością pana - jak ma pan na imie ? Władysław : Władysław Dziennikarz : Czy to dziedziczne ? Władysław ': Co ? '''Dziennikarz ': Tak więc Pan Zbych odpowiada za tutejszą firme , jej wydajność oraz bezpieczeńsrwo ( w tle sunie w strone drzwi machina oblężnicza ) Co może pan powiedzieć na temat nowego biznesu wywołującego wiele kontrowersji ? 'Władysław ': Sądze że koledzy mogą powiedzieć coś więcej - Stanisław '''Stanisław : ( Cisza ) Władysław ': To może pan Darek - nasz szpec od marketingu '''Dziennikarz ': Proszę mówić , co chcą państwo przekazać pół mijonowej publiczności ? 'Darek ': Przede wszystkim chciałbym pozdrowić mame ... 'Dziennikarz ': I tym optymistycznym akcentem kończymy na dzś , ja żegnam państwa - Fakty ( Coś w tle wybuchło ) ( Koniec transmisji , przerwa reklamowa wiadomości - bióro Korporacji ) 'Szef ': Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć z kąt ten czlowiek wzioł 200 tysięcy ? '''Doradca : Kredyt - będziemy spłacać z około 10 lat ... wzioł numer naszego konta Szef ''': Co zrobić żeby zminimalizować koszty ? '''Doradca : Zatrudnić pierwszych lepszych kretynów któźi wezmą prace za najniższą krajową i kupienie nieco niższej jakości robotów w pizzeri ... i pizzy też ... Szef ''': Rób co uważasz za słuszne , oby tylko konkuręcja nie dowiedziała się jaki jest nasz słaby punkt ... ( Patrzy przez okno - po drugiej stronie metr od nich budynek konkuręcji - z okna konkuręcji patrzą na nich przez lornetki ) Tylko czekają by zgarnąć nasze tajne plany '''Doradca : Szefie , prowadzimy pizzerie a oni sklep spożywczy ... 'Szef ': ( Podbiega do doradcy ) Myślisz że nie znam konkuręcji !? ... te plugawe istoty , każda , ale to każda firma konkuręcyjna to najwiękrze zło jakie kiedy kolwiek widziałem , walczyłem z Korporacjami z północy ( wspomnienia ... ) Szef walczy z ziejącymi ogniem korporacjami Szef : FUS RO DAH !!! ( Korporacja pada martwa na ziemie ) Doradca : Ale szefie , patrząc z logicznego punktu widzenia my też jesteśmy jako konkuręcja dla strony przeciwnej ... Szef : Idź jusz załatwiać nowy biznes ... nie możemy pozowlić sobie na zwłoke ( Doradca wychodzi ) Wszystko musze robić sam ... ( zapala się światło ) no nareszcie ... nienawidze siedzieć po ciemku .... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach